Future and current home and professional environments will contain a large number of controllable lighting devices for creation of ambient, atmosphere, accent or task lighting. These controllable lighting devices are often connected and controlled via a (wireless) network. These lighting devices can be controlled individually or in groups via a user interface of a smart device (e.g. a smartphone or a tablet pc). Often, control of these lighting devices comprises communicating multiple lighting control commands, especially for dynamic light effects. A dynamic light effect comprises a plurality of light settings that change over time when applied to a (set of) lighting device(s). Current lighting control network systems may not be able to transfer all lighting control commands because of limitations of the network bandwidth. These limitations can be caused by, for example, an overflow of traffic the on the network. Current solutions, as for example disclosed in patent application US2010277340A1, solve this problem by sending single control commands, wherein the single control commands comprise instructions for a dynamic light effect, thereby reducing the need for a constant data stream. This, however, requires that each lighting fixture is equipped with its own local controller that translates the single commands into usable lighting controls. Furthermore, this does not guarantee the desired performance, because the dynamic light effect may need to be altered frequently.